


you'll pray to your god nightly; and then you'll see (apollo's right next to me)

by Teddydora



Series: silvercyclops [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Battle, Silvercyclops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Sitting up, he glanced to his side and saw the very person he was thinking about. Speak of the devil and he may appear; think of the Peter and he might actually be unconscious beside you.Scott waking up post-battle
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Series: silvercyclops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129142
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	you'll pray to your god nightly; and then you'll see (apollo's right next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Apollo by Momma

Scott felt groggy, like his head was filled with cotton wool and the inside of his mouth had been replaced with sandpaper. His head was aching - not a sharp stabbing pain, or a hot burning one - a constant ache, as if he had hit it really hard.

Which in his line of work wasn’t too difficult to do.

He felt around beside himself and found a table with his glasses on top as well as a glass of water. He slid them on, opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

The red light wasn’t normally the most pleasant of lights to see all the time but this sent a shot of pain straight through his nervous system, directly to his brain, forcing him to shut them as quickly as he opened them and clutch his head in agony.

Urgh. Great. Just great.

His left hand was bandaged, he could feel the clean cotton individually wrapping every finger and going up to his forearm.

Was he a mummy now?

_No, that’s stupid,_ Scott reprimanded himself, _that’s what Peter’s meant to say and then you roll your eyes at him._

Speaking of, where was Peter? And more importantly: where was _he?_

His memory of the day before - or whenever he was knocked out - was slowly returning to him. They had been nearly invaded by yet another alien race but this one had gotten him, apparently. Maybe he was finally slowing up at the advanced age of twenty-three.

The room smelled of disinfectant and wet fur.

Hank.

Bracing himself, he cracked one eye open and realised: he was in the infirmary.

That was a relief, he wasn’t sure he had it in him to break out of some stronghold and he could hardly let himself be rescued. The X-Men might be a team but he was the team leader. He couldn’t let himself be the one who needed saving.

Plus he wasn’t 100% confident in other members of the team, Peter coming to mind especially, to plan and carry out such a mission successfully.

He loved his boyfriend, really he did. But Peter’s strong point lay in doing, not ordering.

That was a relief, honestly Scott wasn’t sure how he’d feel if Peter was team leader. He would probably redesign the uniforms to have twinkies and pac-man on them. And as amusing as that would be - it wouldn’t look as professional as the current uniforms.

Even if he looked bad in yellow.

Sitting up, he glanced to his side and saw the very person he was thinking about. _Speak of the devil and he may appear; think of the Peter and he might actually be unconscious beside you._

His silver hair was splayed out messily on the pillow, just how it was every time Scott woke up before Peter, which was surprisingly low.

Despite Peter’s personality, his super-speed mutation meant he needed extremely little sleep and would be up hours before Scott, zooming around the mansion and eating anything in the kitchen that had sugar in it.

There was a large yellowing bruise on his left temple and an IV attached to his arm. Whatever had happened to Peter - it hadn’t been pretty.

_It must’ve been after I was knocked out_ , Scott supposed, _I don’t remember him being injured to the extent he was knocked out._

On anyone else, the colour of the bruise might’ve indicated they had been there for a couple of days but Peter’s healing factor meant they had only been there for twenty hours at most.

That was a relief, the sooner Scott woke up, the sooner he could recover fully.

He cast another wistful glance. Peter was beautiful like this, his hair like a halo against his brown skin, almost a light source itself and his high cheekbones framing his face like some Adonis.

He was way out of Scott’s league but hey, Scott wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The pain in the back of Scott’s head increased, like a balloon, and Scott let his eyes shutter. He could deal with everything later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked this - leave comments and kudos if you did :)
> 
> my tumblr is @lets-talk-about-se-x-bay-bey


End file.
